Steam Bath
by Mistymist
Summary: Hermione is stressed out, Theo helps her out. Written for Karasays as a birthday treat. Warning AU smut!


Hermione was exhausted

In which Theo helps Hermione relieve so pent up frustration on the world.

Written for the newest love of my life, Karasays for her birthday.

Beta'd by the amazingly talented Weasleyforme.

I hope you enjoy this dear.

Steam Bath.

Hermione was exhausted. Every muscle in her body ached, as they always did after a DA meeting, as she dragged her tired feet along the fifth floor corridor. She was headed to the Prefect's bathroom. Once she arrived at the portrait that doubled as a door, she took her toiletries bag off her aching shoulder and mumbled the password '_Citrus blossom' _and stepped into the large room. She dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the floor and sighed at the relief she felt in the absence of its weight.

"You're later than usual, Love," came a quiet but concerned voice from the marble bench opposite the door.

Hermione groaned while managing a weak smile. "Yes I know," she replied simply.

"You look knackered."

"Yes, Theo I know that too." Her shoulders slumped again. "I am positively drained from all the lies and pretending to be something I am not, and to make matters worse," she began to walk across the room, "Bloody Malfoy and his cronies had to make several snide comments about me on my way here."

In response, Theo took two long strides and came to a stop behind her. Placing his warm hands on her shoulders, he began kneading them gently, using his thumbs to work out the knot that had formed at the base of her neck. "Mmm, that feels good," she murmured as her head lulled forward then to the side where she rested her cheek momentarily on his hand.

"You have to tell them the truth Hermione; all these lies are going to drive you into insanity."

Her head snapped up and she spun around and out of his reach.

"Are you mad? I can't tell anyone the truth!" She shrieked at the handsome young man.

"Why ever not? If they are such good friends, why would the truth even matter to them?"

Hermione let out a huff in frustration before answering him, and when she did her tone was strained. "Oh and how would that conversations go, do you think? Oh by the way Harry, Ron, I am not actually a Muggleborn; my blood is purer than even Draco Bloody Malfoy's! All my relatives have just been squibs for the last 100 years, so it was just easier to pretend my parents are muggle's instead of admitting the truth." She gave Theo a pointed look before continuing. "I mustn't forget to mention that you and I have been seeing each other in secret for the last three years and that the whole Yule Ball debacle was just a front! No Theo, I just have to get through the last few weeks of classes, then the exams, and I will have three whole months to relax and live without the lies. They think I am going to Australia to visit with my parents, and I have made it quite clear that it is a private family holiday to make up for lost time." By the time she had finished talking, she had slumped into a pile of fluffy white towels, drained of the last if her dwindling energy.

"If you say so, I just hate seeing you like this," he whispered as he sat alongside her and pulled her gently into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and ghosted his fingers up and down her spine, placing soft kisses on her head.

They stayed that way for a long time until Theo cupped Hermione's chin and raised her warm chocolate eyes to meet his sapphire blue ones. "We should get you out of those clothes and into a nice warm bath."

"A huh, out of clothes, bath." She mumbled sleepily snuggling into his firm chest further and making no movement at all towards getting up.

"Lie back on the towels and I will start running the bath, and then I will help you out of your clothes." Theo detangled Hermione's limbs from his body and laid her gently down on the pile of towels they had been using as a seat, and he stood and moved quickly to the giant bathtub. He turned on the taps he knew made her favourite combination of fragrances before returning to kneel at her feet.

He slipped off her trainers and socks, massaging the arches of each foot before continuing up her body to remove her exercise pants. His hands held her hips as he encouraged her to lift up off the floor just enough to allow the pants to slide over her round bottom. As his hands followed the path of the pants down to her calves, he used his strong hands to relieve her tight muscles. Hermione moaned in appreciation of his ministrations. He smiled to himself and ran his hands back up her flesh, coaxing her legs apart so that he could move up to her faded blue t-shirt, which was one of his old ones if he wasn't mistaken.

"Hermione, love, I need you to sit up a bit for me." She mumbled incoherently but braced herself enough to raise her shoulders off the towels, lifting her arms above her head.

His hands felt soft on her skin as he slowly worked the garment over her breasts and along her up stretched arms. He let out a husky breath at the sight of her lacy pink bra that matched her French knickers. "Merlin you're gorgeous," he whispered, causing Hermione to blush prettily.

"Thank you," she replied in a much more animated voice than before. "You're not so bad yourself you know. You have amazing hands, Theodore Nott. They're just like magic, and I am feeling much more alive now." Theo's heartbeat sped up as he tried to keep his face impassive for the time being, it wouldn't do to show his real emotions in her time of need.

Hermione took him by complete surprise when she pulled him down on top of her and captured his lips in a searing kiss that made them both dizzy with desire. Blood rushed through his ears as his pulse rate quickened and heat pooled in his groin. He let out a lust filled moan that formed deep in his throat as his tongue dipped into her warm, sweet, luscious mouth. Several long moments later he broke the kiss, opening his eyes to see hers mirroring his need for her.

"Bath...now."

Theo helped Hermione to her feet and made quick work of his own clothes while Hermione removed her underwear and sank into the soothing water of the swimming pool sized bathtub.

She pushed off from the side, taking in the aroma of strawberries, watermelon and freshly squeezed orange juice and breathed deeply, the combination of smells reminding her of long summer days relaxing with a good book in the bright sunshine.

Theo slipped gracefully into the tub behind her, pressing his lean body up against her, his hands once again soothing the tension in her shoulders and neck. His fingers drummed lightly across her upper back while his thumbs continued to work out the kink that had formed at the base of Hermione's neck. She sighed pushing back against him, wanting and needing more skin on skin contact; he pulled away just enough to be teasing without rejecting her smooth skin against his firm chest.

"Patience, love," Theo whispered seductively in her ear. "We have all night and I don't intend to rush."

Hermione sighed again in response and let her head fall back onto his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his strong talented fingers at work. Theo continued to massage, slowly working his way down her spine, using only the lightest of touches. Moving up and down, his fingers worked out all of her worst tension, all the while making her want him to touch her properly.

She rolled her head into his neck and kissed it. "I need...you," she moaned. "Please Theo I need to feel you, I want to touch you..."

"Not yet," he replied simply, despite his own growing desire to take her roughly up against the side of the tub; he needed to make sure she was completely relaxed first. He turned her body gently to face him, pushing her away from him just enough to break the immediate physical contact. "Float on your back for me."

She complied readily, already missing his hands on her bare skin. Once she was lying back against the thick layer of fruity bubbles, he took her foot in both of his hands and began to rub her arches applying just the right amount of pressure to ease the throbbing pain, working his way up her calves and onto her thigh before moving onto the other one. He seemed determined not to touch her where she longed to feel his magical hands. She was getting frustrated now. His face was impassive as if touching her so intimately had no effect on him at all, when in all honesty he was barely controlling his own need.

After ten of the longest minutes of her life she gave up on waiting and took matters into her own hands. She gathered all her remaining strength, fuelled by her overpowering lust and pushed away from him into an upright position. Her hands reached out and grasped a fist full of his thick brunette hair and she kissed him roughly, wrapping her now thoroughly relaxed legs tightly around his slim waist. His response was instantaneous. He spun them around and pressed her firmly against the porcelain edge of the bath, gripping one of her hips while his free hand found her moist core, and he plunged two of his long digits into her. Hermione gasped into his mouth mimicking the action with her tongue, and Theo took his turn to groan loudly. As his fingers moved rhythmically in and out, her mouth broke from his and followed a trail over his jaw and down to his collarbone, placing hot wet kisses on his heated skin.

The combination of his fingers, the steaming water, and the cooling effect of the porcelain against her back brought her quickly to a powerful climax; she screamed his name, the sound of her ecstasy echoing off the marble walls of the large room.

Theo had also reached the end of his restraint; he needed her more now than he ever had before. His hands gripped both of her hips now as he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed deeply into her in one fluid motion, filling Hermione and almost coming in the same moment. He remained still enjoying the feeling of his dearest love for long, excruciating minutes before Hermione once more took it upon herself to take charge. She lowered her hips forcefully into his pulsating manhood, soliciting a feral groan from the both of them. Together they moved as one, slamming none too gently into the edge of the bathtub, undoing all the effects of the sensual massage. Neither cared anymore; they shared the sole purpose of riding the waves of lust and desire that consumed their every thought and emotion. Finally in a rush of intense desire, they came together before collapsing against each other, spent and breathing heavily.

"Sweet Merlin!" Theo cursed roughly once he had recovered slightly.

"Yes, quite," she replied untangling her limbs.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too, Theo."


End file.
